


Tonight, Let's Be Lovers

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione realizes that she's twenty-three years old and she's never been further than snogging anyone. Will a certain blonde-haired man from her past change that?





	Tonight, Let's Be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I adore this super rare pair... I hope ya'll enjoy. Not beta'd, so pardon any glaring mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Hermione knocked back a drink. She was at the bar; "celebrating" her two best friends getting engaged. Honestly, Harry and Ginny were meant to be together, and she was surprised they had waited to so long to get married. But Ron and Cho? That was completely unexpected. She knew he was seeing someone, but she didn't know for how long or how serious.

Now she was the only one without a significant other. The only one without someone to go home to at night. The only one who still hadn't lost her virginity.

She knocked back another shot of firewhisky.

She was 23 years old for Merlin's sake! How could she have gone so long without ever having sex with anyone? Was she really that unattractive?

"Now what's a beautiful war hero like yourself doing drinking alone in a bar?" a voice said from the side of her. Turning, she saw Anthony Goldstein.

She smiled. "Anthony, if I recall correctly, you're also a war hero."

He shrugged. "Yes, well, just because I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm a war hero… not like you, Harry and Ron."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. It was true; no one had really sacrificed as much as they had.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to the stool next to her.

"Be my guest," Hermione said, smiling. While she knew Anthony, she didn't really know him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He looked good, better than she could remember. His blonde hair had grown out a bit, giving him a shaggy look. His green eyes were large, and his lips looked slightly cracked. Anthony must have gone through a growth spurt because she didn't remember him being so tall and hefty.

"So what have you been up too?" he asked after ordering himself a drink.

"Well, right now I'm the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. My main focus is on the rights of werewolves, but I have been doing some work for non-humans."

Anthony grinned. "I remember your S.P.E.W. efforts. They were cute."

"Yes, well, hopefully, I'll be able to make a difference in the world."

"You will," he replied, rather confidently.

Hermione smiled. "But what about you, Anthony? What have you been up too?"

"Oh, I've been doing some research. I actually work at Malfoy Industries in the laboratory if you can believe it," Anthony said with a smile.

"Research? That sounds interesting. Although, I can't imagine how fun the Malfoys are." Hermione took another shot. She remembered Anthony was rather smart, well; he wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing. She was glad to see his knowledge wasn't being wasted.

"They actually aren't that bad. Lucius is barely around… he usually spends his time moping around the Manor. But Draco is there a lot, and he's often on the floor working himself, especially when it comes to the potions."

Hermione took that bit of information and mentally stored it. "Do you still talk to anyone?"

"Terry Boot, sometimes, but that's really it. I heard about Cho and Ron though, have to say I wasn't really expecting that."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, well, I wasn't either."

Anthony leaned a bit closer. "Why are you here alone, Hermione? Surely there must be some special wizard in your life."

Hermione didn't know if she would divulge this information if she weren't drunk, but all those shots were starting to catch up to her. "Because I'm lonely, that's why I'm here. No one wants me, Anthony, _I'm still a virgin_," she whispered the last time.

He chuckled, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Trust me, Hermione, tons of people want you. Half the guys in this bar have been staring at you."

She blushed, causing him to blush as well. "And you, Anthony?"

He smirked. "Guilty."

She blushed even more.

He leaned forward, causing Hermione to lean forward as well. "Why don't we go upstairs and remedy the problem?"

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Hermione, you know I'll take good care of you," Anthony said, sincerity in his voice.

"But I'm not looking for a relationship," she responded lamely.

"No relationship. Just a lust-filled night between two friends, no strings attached," Anthony told her.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, yeah, actually, that sounds really good."

"Brilliant, I'll go get us a room," he said, leaving the bar.

Hermione began to panic a little on the inside. Could she really do this? Could she really give her virginity to someone she didn't love? Her thoughts began to race.

No, she could do this. Anthony was a nice bloke, and she was sure he wasn't going to judge her or anything. It might actually be fun.

"Ready?" he asked, appearing behind her.

She knocked back the last shot before standing. "Yes," she said, smiling. Grabbing her things, she followed him upstairs.

He unlocked the door, stepping aside to let her in. She did so, but her moves were shaky. She sat down on the bed.

"Hermione, we don't have to do anything if you don't want too," Anthony said, concern in his eyes. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, I want to; it's just… what's in it for you, Anthony?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, if you must know, I've never had sex either. And I figure I'd rather do it for the first time with someone I wasn't emotionally attached to so it wouldn't be awkward later on… you know?"

His honest answer brought a smile to her face. "Yeah, I do know. Actually, that's how I feel too."

"And you're smoking hot, Hermione, even if you don't realise it. I actually had a crush on you during our sixth year."

She blushed. "Did you really?"

"I did. Along with tons of other people."

"Oh stop, I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Well, I'm not. But let's not talk about that." He took a few steps forward. "Let's not talk about anything at all."

He gently cupped her face. "Trust me," he whispers as he brushes his lips against hers. "I won't hurt you."

Hermione felt her body relax. "I know," she whispered before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently touched her lips to his.

Almost immediately, the soft and gentle kiss turned into something wild. His tongue moves into her mouth, duelling hers for dominance. She was tugging at his body, trying to bring him as close as possible.

Hermione had snogged someone before, but it had never been this passionate before. She wanted more.

Anthony pulled away, smirking. His hands slid down her sides, reaching the hem of her dress. He pulled it up over her head, leaving her in her undergarments.

At once, Hermione blushed.

"Don't," he said as she tried to cover herself. "You're beautiful," he said, his eyes raking her body. She was literally perfect. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. _Sweet Merlin, she was perfect._

Their bodies mushed together once more, exchanging passionate kisses. His hands moved down and cupped her breasts.

Hermione let out a soft moan, arching her back into him. Meeting his eyes, he saw that they were clouded with desire. She was sure hers looked the same. She reached up and undid the buttons on his jacket, helping him slide it off. She then pulled his white tee shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest. Her eyes widened at the toned muscle. "Wow, Anthony," she said, smiling.

"I've started playing Quidditch in my free time," he whispered before kissing her once more. He lifts her body into his arms, carrying her to the bed. Once there, he lays her down gently before removing his pants.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his naked body. Chills travelled up her spine in anticipation.

He smiled, crawling onto the bed on top of her.

"I'm not sure what to do," she whispered.

"Just be yourself, and do what feels good," he replied. "Because honestly, I may know what I'm doing, but I've never actually done it before."

Hermione giggled. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me, Anthony."

He leant down, roughly kissing her lips. Hermione's body arched up into his, begging for contact. She rolled her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

Anthony nibbled at the sensitive skin, causing Hermione to moan. He broke the kiss, grinning at her, before moving lower. He took her breasts in his hands, giving them a soft squeeze. Without warning, his mouth captured a nipple.

Hermione gasped at the sensation. He alternated between biting and sucky while his other hand trailed the side of her body, moving down. Moments later, his fingers brushed her clit. She gasped again, bucking her hips at the sensation.

He teased her, alternating between her breasts while his hands worked magic on her lower region. Hermione couldn't remember the last time anything had felt so good.

Her inner muscles tensed up, and before she could even process what was happening, an orgasm washed over her. "Anthony!" she cried out as her body shook with release.

Anthony continued the ministrations even after her orgasm started to fade. She grabbed his head, pulling it away from her breasts. "I'm ready," she told him. And she was. She was more than ready for the next step.

"Okay," Anthony said, positioning his member at her entrance.

Hermione almost cringed at the size, but mentally reassured herself. People had sex all the time; surely size wouldn't matter.

"This well hurt a bit," he said softly, although they both already knew it.

She nodded at him. Slowly, he began to enter her, stretching her completely. It felt fine until he met her thin barrier.

Looking up, she gave Anthony a quick kiss. "I'm ready."

He nodded, pushing forward quickly and tearing her resistance.

Hermione cried out in pain, her fingernails digging into his back.

Immediately he stilled, allowing her to gather herself. "Hermione?" he whispered, reaching down to brush the tears from her face.

"I'm fine," she croaked out. "Just give me a moment." She moved her body, feeling her muscles expand to contain him. The pain died down to a dull ache after a few moments. "I'm okay, Anthony, you can move."

"You sure?" he asked, his eyes wide.

She nodded, smiling at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

Anthony nodded and began to slowly move himself in and out. They were both awkward for a moment, each trying to please the other until Hermione let out a giggle.

"Sorry, Hermione, I'm bloody awful at this," he admitted.

She chuckled. "It's all right, let me try on top. Maybe that will be different?"

Anthony nodded, rolling them over, so she was now on top. Tentatively, she began to rock, a small "Oohh," escaping her lips. This felt much better. She began to swivel her hips, moving faster.

A cry escaped Anthony's lips. Immediately she stilled. "Are you okay?"

"Merlin, yes, Hermione! Don't stop," he said, his breath coming in short gasps.

She nodded and continued to move up and down. She began to cry out in pleasure. This was definitely much nicer than she had thought it would be. "Oh fuck," she cried, digging her fingers into his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut before stars exploded before them. "Fuck, Anthony!" she cried out.

She felt her walls tighten around him, causing her body to shake once more.

Anthony gripped her hips, thrusting upwards hard. He continued the motion for a few moments before a cry escaped his lips, his seed spilling into her.

Hermione collapsed on top of him, their sweaty bodies entwined. Eventually, she rolled over, a gasp escaping her lips.

"Wow, Anthony, that was great," she said with a smile, turning to face him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, is there anything you're not good at?" he asked, propping his head up on his elbow. He laughed dryly.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but seriously, that was fantastic." Leaning forward, she gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Thank you," he said with a grin. "Shall we get some more practice in?"

She arched his eyebrow. "You're already ready to go again?"

He smirked. "Hermione, baby, we've got a ton of sexual frustration built up here," he said, gesturing to his erection.

She giggled but nodded. "All right, but you're on top this time."

Anthony smiled before capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Hermione laid back, her head on the pillow. She smiled. She was glad she decided to have her first time with Anthony. It was fun because they weren't emotionally attached. They could both experiment and practice without worrying about judgment.

She had found out that once again, she liked to be in control. Her dominating nature was much stronger than she had ever thought.

But she had fun. And while she was a bit sore between the legs, Hermione had never felt better.

_Yes, tonight was good_, she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Surprisingly, the next morning was not awkward for either of them. The two of them got dressed and ate breakfast together as friends.

Hermione told Anthony to owl her sometime if he wanted to reconnect again.

He told her that probably wasn't likely, but he'd keep it in the back of his mind.

Hermione asked if she could have one last kiss before he went.

He simply smirked. "No strings attached, Hermione." Sending her a wink, he Disapparated on the spot.

Hermione smiled before glancing at her watch. Her eyes widened before she Disapparated to the Ministry for work.


End file.
